The Sapphire Prince and Emerald Princess
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Satu hati. Cinta Pertama. Seperti Cinta Cinderella. Namun cerita tentang seorang Putri yang pemberani dan seorang Pangeran yang menutupi identitasnya dengan topeng. Akankah keduanya bisa bersatu? KarinKazune. Read and Review Please! HIATUS


**The Sapphire Prince and Emerald Princess**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamichama Karin belong to Koge Donbo.**

**This story is mine!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

_The Sapphire Prince and Emerald Princess._

_One heart, first love..._

_Like a Cinderella's love..._

_But, this is story of a brave Princess, and a Prince who covered himself with a mask..._

_Will their come together?_

_Part One: A Secret_

* * *

TRAK... TRAK... TRAK...

Hentakkan kaki dari seekor kuda putih tersebut sedikit menimbulkan suara kebisingan di dalam Hutan.

Jauh di dalam Hutan sana, tengah ada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menunggangi seekor kuda putih.

Bisa dilihat, gadis remaja itu sangatlah pemberani. Dari baju Zirah yang sedang ia pakai, lengkap dengan semua perlengkapannya. Tak lupa sebuah pedang tajam yang disangkutkan pada tali penyiksa yang ada di pinggulnya.

"Cih! Ke mana para bandit sialan itu!" menggerutu kesal. Sang gadis rupanya sedang mencari segerombolan bandit yang tadi sedang berusaha ia kejar karena mereka masuk ke dalam Hutan.

Tak disangka, ia sampai masuk ke tengah Hutan begini. Padahal awalnya, ia hanya ingin berburu bersama 2 pengawalnya.

Tunggu, pengawal? Sejak kapan ada gadis tangguh yang dikawal? Sebenarnya kalau ingin tahu, dia bukanlah gadis biasa, sebenarnya...

"Karin-_oujosama_, lebih baik kita kembali ke Istana sekarang. Kalau tidak, nanti Raja bisa—"

Rupanya, sosok gadis cantik ini adalah seorang Putri.

"Iya-iya, aku sudah tahu Michiru! Tolong jangan ulangi kata-kata yang biasa kau ucapkan di hadapanku. Aku sudah tahu akan semua itu!" lagi-lagi, gadis bernama Karin itu hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, seraya menanggapi ucapan pengawal pribadinya, Michiru.

"Nah, baguslah kalau anda sudah tahu. Lebih baik, sekarang kita pulang, sebelum Raja memarahi anda karena anda sering sekali keluar Istana," tutur Michiru kemudian. Karin memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam, mencoba mencari apakah ada suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, dan akan Michiru lakukan padanya. Tapi toh percuma saja, mana ada yang mau menghianatinya, Michiru 'kan pengawal setianya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku sudah tahu! Jadi jangan paksa aku terus. Sekarang kita pulang," Karin segera beranjak turun dari kudanya, lalu berjalan menuju Michiru. Oh tidak. Melewatinya malah.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Michiru?" Karin segera menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir manisnya, lalu sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pengawal tercinta.

"Iya. Seperti... suara serigala," spontan, Michiru segera bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Serigala apanya! Kau itu bisa mendengar dengan baik tidak sih? Jelas-jelas ini tuh suara orang yang sedang berkelahi. Jangan-jangan ada orang lain selain kita di sini," Karin kembali bergegas untuk segera menunggangi kuda putihnya. Sementara Michiru segera mengikuti arah Karin, dan bergegas menunggangi kuda hitam miliknya.

"Sakurai! Cepat kita periksa," Karin segera memerintahkan pengawalnya yang satu lagi. Dengan cepat, Sakurai segera mengangguk lalu menunggangi kuda hitamnya.

* * *

TRAK...TRAK...TRAK...

Terus... menerus ... sampai...

KYAAAAA!

Sesosok pemuda tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Karin, spontan, Karin-pun terjatuh bersama kuda putihnya.

"Kh... sakit. SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MELOMPAT KE ARAHKU! KUBUNUH KAU NANTI," tanpa sadar, Karin segera mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Namun sebenarnya, posisinya sekarang sangatlah bisa memicu kesalahpahaman.

"Err ... Karin-_oujousama_, anda tidak apa-apa? E-eto, posisimu...," Sakurai menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya, sangat bingung akan bicara apa, karena sekarang ini, Karin jelas-jelas sedang menindih pemuda tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Saku—" terpaku. Hanya itu yang bisa Karin lakukan. Mencoba memandang sepasang mata _Sapphire_ indah yang ada di bawahnya. Pemuda tadi memakai topeng, hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali... matanya.

...sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lembut, entah memberikan kontak apa pada Karin, tentu saja lewat mata.

"Siapa k—"

"DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!"

PLAAAK!

"Siapa juga yang bilang ingin menindihmu! Salah kau sendiri kenapa melompat ke arahku secara tiba-tiba?" Karin segera menarik kerah baju pemuda tadi. Secara tidak sengaja—atau sengaja—, tentu saja Karin kaget, dan langsung menampar sang pemuda.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu gadis aneh! Aku ini orang yang memang sudah sering ke sini, bahkan baru kali ini aku melihat gadis se-aneh kau!" pekik sang pemuda yang sudah terlanjur kesal. Namun tetap memandangi Karin dengan dingin.

"ANEH? ANEH APANYA KATAMU?"

"Aneh! Coba perhatikan saja penampilanmu. Mana ada gadis yang memakai baju besi dan membawa pedang seperti itu! Kalaupun ada, mana mungkin ada pengawalnya!"

"KAU! KARENA AKU INI..."

Karin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalau ia bilang kalau ia Putri Hanazono Karin dari _Taiyou Okoku_, pemuda itu pasti akan langsung berbaik hati padanya, karena mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang putri.

"Aku ini apa...?" sementara pemuda tadi hanya menunggu Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Karena...,"

'Kalau aku mengatakannya dia pasti...,'

"KARENA AKU ADALAH SEORANG PUTRI!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Karin segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pantas saja, kau terlihat manja,"

"A-apa!"

"Dengar ya. Kalau kau memang seorang Putri, kuminta menjauhlah dari daerah ini, ini daerah yang berbahaya!" sang pemuda masih memandangnya datar. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya tidak berubah, tak seperti kebanyakan pria pada umumnya.

"K-kau, tidak peduli padaku? Seperti hal-nya para pemuda—"

"Aku tak peduli! Mau kau Putri atau bukan, yang jelas bagiku, aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu di daerah ini. Pergilah!" sang pemuda segera berbalik, enggan untuk menatap sang putri lagi.

"Ta-tapi...," sementara Karin hanya bisa gelagapan, antara mau marah atau segera ikut pergi.

"Cih, dasar keras kepala. Terserah kau saja!" sebelum akhirnya, sang pemuda benar-benar meninggalkan Karin dan 2 pengawalnya.

"TUNGGU! SIAPA NAMAMU?" dan Karin segera berteriak, ingin mengetahui satu saja asal-usul dari pemuda barusan. Setidaknya, nama.

Sementara sang pemuda hanya berbalik sesaat, dan menatap Karin dengan sinis.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kau ketahui!" dan orang itu hanya membalasnya singkat, sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Karin.

"Karin-oujousama, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Michiru kemudian, segera berlajan mendekati Karin.

"Tidak," sementara sang Putri hanya bisa menggeleng. Namun jelas sekali, ia masih bertanya-tanya soal pemuda barusan.

'Sebenarnya, siapa dia...?'

* * *

_Ending..._

_Bibir nyata tersembunyi di balik lipstik_

_Tidak berhak untuk berbicara dari rahasia hati_

_Di manakah diriku yang sebenarnya?_

_Hati yang memudar, dalam warna yang hidup_

_Mimpi tuaku..._

_Telah terbuka, pada hari itu!_

_Mengapa hanya kamu satu-satunya_

_Aku tidak bisa menipu?_

_Aku tidak inging menunjukkan_

_Wajah asliku_

_Untuk siapapun, kecuali kamu_

_Terbang dengan menggunakan sebuah kereta kuda_

_Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu_

_Aku tidak akan ragu lagi!_

_Cinta cinderella_

_Dalam gairah malam diterangi cahaya rembulan_

_Ini bisa dipecahkan adalah sihir,_

_Bersinar, bersinar!_

_Mulai sekarang tanpa hitunglah mundur 3 tanpa henti 2 1..._

_Perjalanan kami sampai fajar..._

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**AN: Minna, ini fict multichp lagi~ buat Yume Sekai sabar aja ya lanjutannya, soalnya modem saia rusak, jadi gak bisa bolak-balik ke Warnet terus tiap mau update fict T.T yosh, ini chp1-nya, semoga bisa berkenan di hati minna-san~ dan saia harap masih ada yang mau baca dan review XD. Soal lagu endingnya, itu cuman tambahan. Sebenarnya, itu lirik b. Indo dari lagu 'Tsukiakari no DEAREST' yang dinyanyikan sama 'Ai Mikaze dan Camus' dari anime Uta no Prince-sama. Yosh, sekian dulu, see you in the next chp deh~**

**Mori Kousuke18**


End file.
